starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bren Derlin
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Tiisheraan | vader = Galen Derlin | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Rebel Alliance Army Major | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,70 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Groen - blauw | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} Bren Derlin was een Major van de Rebel Alliance die betrokken was bij de Battle of Hoth en de Battle of Endor. Biografie Bren Derlin werd geboren als zoon van Republic Senator Galen Derlin, een goede vriend van Bail Organa. Na de machtsovername van Palpatine trok Derlin zich terug uit de politiek maar werd vermoord door het Galactic Empire. Zijn zoon vervoegde daarna de rangen van de Rebel Alliance als soldaat in de infanterie. Door zijn tactisch vermogen ontving Bren al snel een hogere rang. De connectie tussen de Derlins en Alderaan kende een vervolg toen Bren regelmatig samenwerkte met General Carlist Rieekan. Captain Derlin werd door zijn acties op Nentan door Rieekan gepromoveerd tot Major. Op Nentan was een kleine basis gevestigd waar burgers vaak werden opgepikt om naar Rebel Safe Worlds te worden getransporteerd. Toen het Empire de basis ontdekte stonden veel burgers klaar om te worden vervoerd. Derlin stelde voor om met de overgebleven soldaten zich te verstoppen in de ruïnes van Nentan terwijl het Empire de basis onverdacht zou aanvallen met al zijn krachten. De transports van het Empire bleken quasi onbewaakt achter te zijn gelaten en Derlin en de Rebellen konden makkelijk vluchten van op Nentan. thumb|left|250px|Derlin met Princess Leia op Hoth Voor Rieekan bestond er geen twijfel wie 'head of security & operations' zou worden van Echo Base op Hoth. Er groeide respect tussen Derlin, Solo en Skywalker, twee van zijn leidinggevende fieldofficers. Derlins taak bestond erin om Echo Base draaiende te houden in alledaagse activiteiten. Eigenlijk was het een ondankbare taak achter de schermen maar Derlin vervulde die job met brio. Na een maand was de Echo Base in rep en roer toen Commander Skywalker verdween tijdens een patrouille. Toen één van Derlins trouwe assistenten, Cal Alder, kwam melden dat noch Skywalker of Solo (die Skywalker was achterna gegaan) zich hadden gemeld was Derlin verplicht om de orders te geven om de Shield Doors te sluiten. Groot was zijn opluchting toen zowel Solo als Skywalker werden opgepikt de dag erna. Samen met Princess Leia briefte hij de piloten van Rogue Group over de ontsnappingsroute die zou gevolgd worden toen bekend raakte dat het Empire Echo Base had ontdekt. Nadat hij iedereen moed had ingesproken slaagde Derlin erin om van Hoth te vluchten. Een half jaar later plande de Alliance een 'alles of niets aanval' op de Death Star II. Derlin fungeerde onder het commando van General Madine en aarzelde niet toen General Solo hem vroeg om deel uit te maken van het Endor Strike Team. Derlin verzamelde zijn troepen en 11 commando's zouden rechtstreeks onder Derlins bevel staan waaronder Lieutenant Judder Page en Lieutenant Greeve. Derlin overleefde Endor en genoot met zijn vrienden mee van de vrijheid en de overwinning op het Empire. Achter de schermen *De rol van Major Derlin werd gespeeld door John Ratzenberger die erg bekend raakte door zijn rol van Cliff Claven de postbode in de populaire sitcom Cheers. *Alhoewel Derlin deel uit maakte van het Strike Team op Endor is hij niet te zien in de film, althans Ratzenberger niet. *In de comic van ESB wordt Derlin bestempeld als een Corellian, maar nergens anders werd dit bevestigd. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (gesugereerd) Bron *Derlin in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *CCG category:Mensen category:Tisheraanians category:Rebel Alliance Officers category:Rebel Alliance Commando's